Początek Końca
by klaudynka061192
Summary: Bella i Edward poznają się w klubie i tak zaczyna się ich wspólna przygoda obfitująca w śmiech, zabawę i łzy, które prowadzą do początku końca.
1. Chapter 1

**Początek Końca to dość krótkie opowiadanie. Zakończyłam jej pisać w 2011 r. i teraz postanowiłam przenieść się ze swoimi opowiadaniami na fanfiction. Stopniowo będę publikować kolejne rozdziały.**

**Pozdrawiam Klaudia**

**####**

**Rozdział 1**

Jeden z lepszych klubów w mieście. Głośna muzyka wydobywała się z głośników, a kolorowe lampy wprawiały to miejsce w odpowiedni klimat. Tłum młodych ludzi przeciskał się między sobą, tańcząc, pijąc, paląc i starając się ze sobą rozmawiać. Jedni powoli tracili już kontakt ze światem rzeczywistym, drudzy byli jeszcze w miarę trzeźwi,  
a młody mężczyzna siedział przy barze, co chwilę zanurzając usta  
w złotym i gorzkim płynie.

Na oko liczył sobie około dwudziestu pięciu lat, może więcej. Z pozoru nie wyróżniał się niczym, lecz gdyby bardziej mu się przyjrzeć, miał niespotykane miedziane włosy i oczy koloru głębokiej zieleni. Dwudniowy zarost dodawał mu drapieżności i powodował, że wyglądał niezwykle męsko. Siedząc na barowym stołku, wyglądał na takiego, którego nie interesowało to, co dzieje się dookoła. Nie zwracał uwagi na ludzi przechodzących koło niego, natomiast jego wzrok był utkwiony w jednej osobie.

Drobna brunetka szalała na środku parkietu. Niby w tłumie, a jednak sama. Muzyka zdawać by się mogło, wypełniała całe jej ciało, wyzwalając w niej niespotykaną energię. Nie miała więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć lat. Nie wyglądała na dziewczynę z okładki czy Miss Ameryki. Była naturalna, a co za tym idzie, niezwykle piękna, lecz nie każdy byłby w stanie to dostrzec.

Mężczyźni podchodzili do niej, ocierając się o jej kruchą sylwetkę, chcąc z nią zatańczyć i może coś więcej, lecz ona ich odpychała. Zupełnie tak, jakby nie chciała niczyjego towarzystwa.

Jej ciało współgrało z kolejnymi dźwiękami utworu, tworząc niesamowitą harmonię. Jej ruch… drapieżny, koci, czasami delikatny niczym skrzydła motyla na wietrze. Zmrużone oczy. Uśmiech czający się na jej pełnych ustach. A wszystko to po to, by móc się wyzwolić.

Po paru przetańczonych utworach podeszła do baru i usiadła dwa krzesła dalej od przystojnego miedzianowłosego mężczyzny, wcale nie zwracając na niego uwagi.

– Poproszę Malibu – odezwała się do kelnera, składając swoje zamówienie, a jej głos był niezwykle ciepły i przyjazny dla ucha.

– Ja stawiam – ten miedzianowłosy mężczyzna zwrócił się do barmana, gdy dziewczyna wyjmowała należną kwotę i zdawać by się mogło, że tym drobnym gestem chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

Zaskoczyło ją to, lecz prawy kącik ust unosił się lekko do góry. Oczy o kolorze głębokiej zieleni i pięknego brązu spotkały się w jednym spojrzeniu. Było ono tak hipnotyzujące, że nie mogli odwrócić od siebie wzroku i u obojga sprawiło przyspieszenie tętna.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała tak, by mógł ją usłyszeć, a małe czerwone plamki wystąpiły na jej policzkach, lecz przez brak dobrego oświetlenia on nie mógł ich dostrzec.

Mimo że dziewczyna skupiła całą uwagę na sączeniu swojego napoju, on kątem oka ją obserwował i nie był w stanie przestać.

Wróciła po chwili na parkiet, lecz tym razem stając w takim miejscu, by on bez przeszkód mógł się jej przyglądać i to robił, a kilkakrotnie ich spojrzenia spotkały się na krótką chwilę.

Siedział tak i patrzył, chcąc do niej dołączyć, by móc położyć dłonie na jej talii i poczuć jej ciało przy swoim. Ale nie zrobił tego. Czekał tylko na jakiś jej znak… gest… I w końcu po kolejnych kilku utworach doczekał się.

Najpierw ich oczy się spotkały, a potem przywołała go ręką. Zawahał się. Nie wiedział, czy dobrze robi, a jednak się zdecydował.

Odstawił resztkę swojego piwa na bar i do niej podszedł. Oparł jedynie dłonie na jej biodrach, zachowując lekki odstęp miedzy ich ciałami. Nie chciał jej wystraszyć. Wydawała mu się taka krucha, delikatna…

– Jak ci na imię? – zmysłowy szept dotarł do jej ucha, na co tętno dziewczyny po raz kolejny tego wieczoru przyspieszyło.

– Isabella. Bella.

– Piękna.

– A ty jak masz na imię? – zapytała, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy. A ta niesamowita zieleń znowu ją zahipnotyzowała.

– Edward – wypowiedział tuż przy jej różowych usta, ale nie zrobił nic więcej.

Oboje oddali się tańcu. Ciało przy ciele poruszało się w rytm jednej melodii, pragnąc odnaleźć harmonię. Zachowywali się tak, jakby nie widzieli świata poza sobą. Tylko ona i on. I nic więcej. Zupełnie tak, jakby byli sami na tym świecie – bez tego, co ich otacza.

– Jesteś tu sama? – spytał w końcu, mówiąc wprost do jej ucha, by nie musieć przekrzykiwać głośnej muzyki.

– Chyba już nie – odpowiedziała mu, zarzucając ręce na jego szyję  
i zmniejszając zarazem odległość między ich ciałami, a uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy chłopaka wraz z wesołymi iskierkami w zielonych oczach.

– A co powiesz na kolejnego drinka?

– To chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł – wymruczała, przygryzając delikatnie swoją dolną wargę, na co lekki śmiech opuścił jego usta.

– Okej.

Powrócili do tańca, a ten ruch ich ciał z każdą kolejną chwilą stawał się coraz bardziej intymny. Przejechała delikatnie opuszkami palców po jego karku, by wpleść dłoń w tę niesforną czuprynę miedzianych kosmyków. Jego ciało przeszył delikatny dreszcz, wyzwalając nowe pragnienia. Spojrzał w jej brązowe tęczówki, by znów zostać zahipnotyzowanym. Ale to ona wykonała pierwszy krok. Zbliżyła swoją twarz do jego i ich usta połączyły się w delikatnym pocałunku. Ostrożny całus z każda kolejną sekundą przeradzał się w coś znacznie bardziej zachłannego, wręcz niedozwolonego. Chwycili po ten zakazany owoc niczym Ewa z drzewa poznania dobra i zła w ogrodzie Eden. I nie mogli z niego zrezygnować. Ich wargi połączone w jedną spójną i pasującą do siebie całość nie mogły się od siebie oderwać, jakby były już połączone ze sobą na zawsze. Ale  
w końcu potrzeba dostarczenia tlenu do płuc przezwyciężyła ten szaleńczy pocałunek. Tylko usta oderwały się od siebie, lecz nie ciało.

Ich spojrzenia ponownie się spotkały – nadal hipnotyzujące, lecz na dodatek przepełnione pożądaniem. Bella oblizała wargi, patrząc na niego przez cały czas. Milczeli chwilę, dopóki dziewczyna nie odważyła się przerwać ciszy panującej między nimi.

– Chodźmy stąd.

Edward patrzył na nią zdezorientowany, ale po przekalkulowaniu  
w głowie wszystkich za i przeciw chwycił jej dłoń, ciągnąc za sobą do wyjścia z klubu.

Ciemna noc i prawie opustoszałe miasto, jedynie nieliczni szli pustymi ulicami. Dziewczyna szła parę metrów przed nim, a on nie był w stanie oderwać od niej wzroku. Był nią wprost zauroczony. Podeszła do jednej  
z kamienic i oparła się o nią, by potem na niego spojrzeć.

– Pocałuj mnie – wyszeptała, a mimo to ją usłyszał.

Podszedł do niej i oparł dłonie przy jej bokach, lecz tak, by w razie czego mogła uciec, a potem spojrzał jej w oczy.

– Nie boisz się? Że ci coś zrobię?

– Nie. Ufam Ci.

– Wcale mnie nie znasz – niemalże wytknął jej z pretensją w głosie, lecz chciał poznać jej punkt widzenia na to wszystko.

– Ale gdybyś chciał mi coś zrobić, wiedziałabym. Zobaczyłabym to  
w twoich oczach – tłumaczyła łagodnie i dotknęła dłonią jego zarośniętego policzka. – Są takie piękne.

Nachylił się nad nią i delikatnie musnął jej usta. I znowu. I znowu. Aż  
w końcu dziewczyna wplotła dłonie w jego kosmyki i przyciągnęła go bliżej do siebie. Po raz kolejny zatracili się i gdyby nie potrzeba zaczerpnięcia powietrza, nie oderwaliby się od siebie.

– Chodźmy do mnie – poprosiła zmysłowym szeptem, a błaganie było widoczne w jej oczach.

– Naprawdę tego chcesz? – nie dowierzał, że proponuje mu pójście do siebie. Zagadując ją w klubie, nie chodziło mu o to. Chciał ją tylko poznać. Przynajmniej tak myślał.

– A ty nie chcesz? – spytała, a lekka nuta smutku była słyszalna w jej głosie. Nie odpowiedział jej, tylko dotknął jej ust swoimi wargami, by znowu złączyć je w pocałunku.

Przemierzali puste ulice miasta, mając przed sobą jeden cel. Idąc obok siebie, ich opuszczone po bokach dłonie co chwilę ocierały się o siebie, wysyłając dziwną elektryczność przez ciała tej dwójki. Milczeli, lecz nie była to ta niezręczna cisza. Jedynie napięcie między nimi było wręcz namacalne. Nie znali się wcale. Jedyne, co wiedzieli o sobie, to imię tej drugiej osoby. A mimo wszystko ufali sobie w dość dziwny sposób. Ta chemia między nimi... Było tak, jakby coś ich do siebie przyciągało. Niewidoczna więź, która powstała nie wiadomo kiedy i w jaki sposób. Pragnęli siebie, swoich ciał i nie dało się temu zaprzeczyć.

Gdy dotarli do jej mieszkania, wszystko potoczyło się tak nagle. Przyparł ją do ściany, splatając ich usta w zachłannym pocałunku. I już nie potrafił inaczej. Z każdą chwilą od jej ujrzenia chciał ją po prostu poznać, a gdy dała mu pozwolenie na coś więcej, nie umiał się już opanować. Pragnął jej. Niemalże pożądał jak szaleniec. Chciał się w niej znaleźć. Teraz. Zaraz. Całował jej szyję, obojczyki, a twardy zarost drażnił jej delikatną i bladą skórę.

– Chodźmy do sypialni – wyszeptała, gdy jego ręce zaczęły schodzić w dół po jej ciele.

Podniósł kruche ciało dziewczyny, a ona objęła go nogami w pasie. Mięśnie w ramionach napięły się, a on, kierowany własną intuicją, zmierzał w stronę sypialni, dopóki nie dostrzegł swego celu – łóżka. Położył ją na nim i zaczął ponownie drażnić łabędzią szyję pocałunkami. Lecz dziewczyna miała inne zamiary. Szybki seks i natychmiastowa potrzeba zaspokojenia swojego ciała. Pragnęła go. Teraz. I pocałunki w tej chwili były zbędne. Ubrania spadały z ich ciał, lądując na podłodze, tworząc bałagan. Aż wreszcie nadzy, leżący w łóżku, mogli zrobić to, o czym marzyli tego wieczora.

Wszedł w nią, a ciepło i wilgoć otoczyły jego przyrodzenie. Zaczął się  
w niej poruszać, chcąc odnaleźć idealną harmonię.

– Mocniej – poprosiła, a on wykonał jej prośbę. Nie znali nawzajem swoich ciał. Musieli dopiero je poznać. Nauczyć się.

Ciche pomruki i jęki wypełniały pokój, prowadząc ich z każda kolejną sekundą do spełnienia. Dwa ciała zespolone w jedno pasowały do siebie wręcz idealnie, aż w końcu wypełniła je ekstaza.

Siedzieli obok siebie, a prześcieradło zakrywało ich najbardziej intymne części ciała. Dym nikotynowy unosił się w pomieszczeniu z papierosa znajdującego się w ustach miedzianowłosego chłopaka. Zabrała mu go, zaciągając się, by ta toksyczna substancja wypełniła i jej płuca. Patrzył na nią w skupieniu i z lekkim podziwem, starając się odgadnąć jej myśli, lecz nie był w stanie tego zrobić.

– Zostaniesz? – Cichy szept opuścił jej usta, a Edward spojrzał na nią niemalże z wdzięcznością, ale jej opuszczona głowa uniemożliwiała zobaczenie jakichkolwiek emocji na jej twarzy.

– A chcesz?

Uniosła nieznacznie głowę i dostrzegł to „tak" w jej oczach.

Dłoń chłopaka zmierzała w górę po jej łydce, a ten delikatny dotyk wywołał w jej ciele kolejną falę dreszczy rozkoszy. Zgasiła papierosa  
w popielniczce, a on przysunął się bliżej i nosem wodził po policzku dziewczyny, aż w końcu ich usta się połączyły. Ten akt cielesnej miłości nie był taki jak ten poprzedni. Szybki, mający jedynie na celu zaspokojenie swojego pragnienia. Ten wyrażał uwielbienie tej drugiej osoby. Delikatność i czułość. Nie spiesząc się, oddawali się kolejnym pieszczotom. Stopniowo zmierzali na kraniec tej przepaści, by doznać spełnienia i na koniec pogrążyć się w spokojnym śnie.

Promyki słońca zaczęły się wdzierać do sypialni, tańcząc na twarzy dziewczyny samotnie śpiącej w ogromnym łóżku. Przewróciła się na drugi bok, będąc już na granicy dwóch światów, aż w końcu jej oczy się otworzyły, ukazując piękne, brązowe tęczówki.

_Nie ma go._ – To była pierwsza myśl, jaka przyszła jej do głowy, widząc pustą stronę łóżka. – _A przecież…_ – Lecz mała, biała karteczka leżąca na poduszce przykuła jej uwagę.

_Wybacz, Piękna, że nie zostałem, lecz uniemożliwiła mi to siła wyższa. Jakbyś chciała się spotkać na kawie albo coś, to po prostu zadzwoń._

Odczytała jego schludne pismo, a lekki uśmiech mimowolnie pojawił się na jej twarzy. Obróciła karteczkę na drugą stronę i jej oczom ukazało się logo jednej z tutejszych gazet i numer do jednego z jej dziennikarzy – Edwarda Cullena.

_Edward. –_ Powróciła myślami do ubiegłej nocy i podjęła decyzję. Przesunęła się na drugą stronę łóżka, chwytając telefon z szafki nocnej  
i wystukała numer do dziennikarza.

– Cullen – głos przepełniony wściekłością odezwał się w słuchawce.

– Nie przeszkadzam? – zapytała odrobinę niepewnie i nieśmiało, mając nadzieję, że nie postąpiła źle, telefonując do niego.

– Piękna? – spytał, a tembr jego głosu diametralnie się zmienił.  
Z wściekłego w niemalże czuły.

– Wolę Bella, ale mniejsza z tym. Telefonuję w takiej jednej sprawie, panie Cullen – zakomunikowała, a delikatny śmiech opuścił jej usta.

– W takim razie zamieniam się w słuch.

– Nie dam zaprosić się na kawę.

– Czemu? – Jedno słowo, a przepełnione zdenerwowaniem i niepewnością.

– Bo nie lubię kawy – wyjaśniła i w słuchawce usłyszała jego śmiech, który ją oczarował.

– To może herbata, albo… spacer?

– Hmmm… wolę spacer.

– To o pierwszej?

– Przy fontannie w centrum?

– Okej.

– W takim razie do zobaczenia.

– Do zobaczenia.

Zakończyła połączenie i ogromny uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy. Spojrzała na zegarek i ponownie wtuliła się w poduszkę.

Godzina pierwsza po południu i średniej wielkości fontanna w centrum miasta. Bella przyszła odrobinę wcześniej i teraz siedziała na murku otaczającym ją, wpatrzona w strumienie wody co chwilę tryskające w górę. Trybiki w jej głowie pracowały intensywnie. Zastanawiała się, czy dobrze zrobiła, dzwoniąc do niego. Wracała wspomnieniami do ubiegłej nocy. Nie żałowała jej, a czy miała czego żałować? Już nie raz zapraszała facetów na jedną przypadkową noc. Nie należała do tych puszczalskich, które biorą pierwszego lepszego i idą z nim do łóżka. Ona tylko od czasu do czasu potrzebowała zaspokoić swoje ciało. Nie szuka faceta. Nie chce stałego związku. Ale Edward… chciała go po prostu poznać.

– Cześć, Piękna. – Usłyszała znajomy baryton i miedzianowłosy mężczyzna usiadł obok niej.

_Piękna_ – nikt nigdy tak do niej nie mówił.

– Cześć. Mówiłam ci już, że wolę Bella – odpowiedziała trochę nieśmiało i małe czerwone plamki pokazały się na jej bladych policzkach.

– Czemu?

– Bo widzę codziennie swoje odbicie w lustrze.

– Może patrzysz, ale nie widzisz.

Otwierała już usta, by mu zaprzeczyć… coś powiedzieć, tyle że nie wiedziała co. Zaskoczył ją.

– Wiesz, tak szczerze powiedziawszy, to nie sądziłem, że zadzwonisz. Przynajmniej nie dzisiaj, ale cieszę się.

– Wiesz, a ja nie sądziłam, że jesteś dziennikarzem.

– Hehe… dziennikarz to stosunkowo nudny zawód, no chyba że ma się do opisania coś, co lubisz.

– To znaczy?

– Jestem dziennikarzem śledczym i można powiedzieć, że prowadzę własne dochodzenia i rozwiązuję zagadki kryminalne.

– Czekaj, niech zgadnę. Zawsze chciałeś zostać Jamesem Bondem z piękną kobieta u boku – powiedziała z lekkim rozbawieniem, co również u chłopaka przywołało uśmiech na twarzy.

– Hehe… powiedzmy, że tak, tyle że zamiast pięknej kobiety wolałbym Astona Martina u boku.

– I w tym oto stwierdzeniu ukazuje się typowy facet.

– Możliwe, ale teraz to ty o mnie już coś wiesz, a ja o tobie nic – wytknął jej z pretensją w głosie, a dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem w oczach.

– A co byś chciał wiedzieć?

– Wszystko – odpowiedział po chwili zastanowienia, patrząc na nią z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

– Wszystkiego na pewno ci nie powiem.

– To może chociaż tyle, by zaspokoić moją ciekawość.

– A co, chcesz napisać o mnie artykuł?

– W najbliższej przyszłości nie planuję. Więc?

– No dobra. Jestem na ostatnim roku filologii włoskiej.

– Włochy… podobno piękny kraj.

– Owszem. Piękny. Więc, panie Cullen, co jeszcze chciałby pan wiedzieć, by sporządzić kartoteki policyjne?

– Ależ panno…? No i tu pojawia się pierwsze pytanie.

– Ok. Isabella Swan. Urodzona 13 września 198_ któregoś roku w Forks w stanie Washington. Rodzice – Renee i Charlie Swan. Oboje nie żyją. Jak już wcześniej wspominałam, jestem studentką filologii włoskiej na tutejszym uniwersytecie. Uwielbiam czytać książki i niektórzy żartują ze mnie, mówiąc, że jestem marzycielką i romantyczką – streszczała swój życiorys, a chłopak patrzył na nią z niesamowitym zaciekawieniem  
w oczach i spijał z jej ust każde słowo.

– Niech zgadnę. Marzysz o rycerzu w lśniącej zbroi na białym rumaku – powiedział ze śmiechem, a dziewczyna spojrzała na niego nieco zła.

– Nabijaj się, proszę bardzo, ale powiem ci, że ogr też by mógł być.

– Z gadającym osłem i kotem w butach w pakiecie?

– Nad tym musiałabym się zastanowić.

– Czemu nie powiedziałaś mi, w którym roku się urodziłaś?

– Bo kobiet nie pyta się o wiek. To co z tą herbatą? – wyjaśniła, zmieniając temat zarazem i spojrzała na swojego towarzysza.

– W takim razie chodźmy.

Szli obok siebie ulicami miasta, a w swoim towarzystwie nie czuli się niezręcznie. Rozmawiali, śmiali się, żartowali. Zachowywali się tak, jakby znali się od lat, a przecież dopiero się poznawali. Zadawali sobie nawzajem pytania, chcąc poznać różne dziwne fanaberie tej drugiej osoby. Nabijali się i akceptowali siebie nawzajem. Szczere uśmiechy cały czas były na ich twarzach i ciągłe zaciekawienie tą drugą osobą. Usiedli  
w małej, przytulnej kawiarence, zamawiając po herbacie i siadając na wprost siebie.

– Wiesz, wydajesz się być takim niegrzecznym chłopcem… buntownikiem – powiedziała, spoglądając na niego i sącząc herbatę.

– Czemu ci się tak wydaje? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem, unosząc nieznacznie swoje brwi ku górze.

– Tak jakoś – powiedziała beztrosko, a chłopak zaśmiał się i złośliwy uśmieszek zagościł na jego twarzy.

– Yhy. A ja mam rozumieć, że jesteś aniołkiem.

– Ależ oczywiście. Nie widzisz, jakie piękne mam skrzydełka? – powiedziała, czarująco się do niego uśmiechając i obróciła się bokiem, by mógł obejrzeć jej „skrzydełka" na plecach, co spowodowało, że Edward po raz kolejny tego dnia zaczął się śmiać. Z każdą chwilą czuli się coraz bardziej swobodnie w swoim towarzystwie. Jakby nie było żadnych barier między nimi.

– I nigdy nie wyrastają ci takie małe różki?

– Nigdy.

– Jakoś ci nie wierzę.

– Oj, no dobra. Czasami.

– Czasami?

– Czasami.

– A na przykład kiedy? – ciągnął tę dziwną rozmowę, która sprawiała mu przyjemność. Chciał jak najwięcej się o niej dowiedzieć. Odkąd zobaczył ją wczorajszego wieczoru, wydała mu się taką jedną wielką zagadką, którą zapragnął rozwiązać, a co za tym idzie, poznać.

– Może jeszcze kiedyś się przekonasz – dodała tajemniczo, co jeszcze bardziej wzbudziło ciekawość chłopaka. Patrzyli teraz w skupieniu w swoje oczy, chcąc odgadnąć swoje myśli, lecz tę hipnotyzującą chwilę zburzył dzwoniący telefon. Edward sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął stamtąd swoją komórkę.

– Przepraszam na chwilę – zakomunikował i odebrał połączenie.

Bella spojrzała przez okno i pogrążyła się we własnych myślach, odpływając daleko stąd od tej beznadziejnej rzeczywistości, która ją otacza. Myślała o przystojnym chłopaku, który siedział na wprost niej. Rozczochrana miedziana czupryna powodowała, że wyglądał niezwykle beztrosko, z kolei dwudniowy zarost dodawał mu niezwykłej męskości.  
I te oczy… Piękne, zielone, dobre i ufne.

– Przepraszam, ale muszę wracać do redakcji. – Jego głos ściągnął ją na ziemię i powrócił do rzeczywistości. – Myślałem, że wyrwę się na dłużej niż godzinę, ale naczelny chce mnie widzieć – wyjaśniał, a z każdym kolejnym słowem coraz więcej smutku było odczuwalne w jego głosie.

– Jasne. Nie ma sprawy. Ja i tak pewnie musiałabym się za chwilę zbierać.

– Jeszcze raz przepraszam, ale mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się jeszcze.

– Ja nie mam nic przeciwko – posłała mu ciepły uśmiech, który spowodował, że i on się uśmiechnął.

– W takim razie zadzwonię do ciebie, Piękna, i do zobaczenia – powiedział, podchodząc do niej i składając całusa na jej policzku, a jego zapach dotarł do jej nozdrzy, niemalże zniewalając.

– Do zobaczenia – odpowiedziała cichutko, lecz nie był już w stanie jej usłyszeć.

_Piękna._


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

Czwartkowy wieczór. Niebo co chwilę przecinały błyskawice, a grzmoty wypełniały pustkę nad miastem. Gęste krople deszczu uderzały o szyby i tworzyły ogromne kałuże na chodnikach. Ludzie chowali się pod parasolami lub w bramach kamienic, szukając schronienia. Lecz nie był to drobny deszczyk, tylko potężna ulewa.

Od ich ostatniego spotkania minęło parę dni i w tym czasie nie mieli ze sobą żadnego kontaktu. Oboje zapracowani nie mieli do tego zbytnio głowy.

Isabella siedziała w salonie wśród książek i starała się czegokolwiek nauczyć, lecz nie szło jej to dzisiaj z łatwością. Powieki z każdą chwilą robiły się coraz cięższe i same się zamykały. Nie pomagała nawet kofeina zawarta w kawie. Dziewczyna była już po prostu zmęczona. Aż ciszę w pokoju przerwała dzwoniąca komórka. Bella spojrzała na telefon niemalże z wdzięcznością i chwyciła po niego. Zobaczyła na wyświetlaczu „Edward Cullen" i delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy.

– Cześć – przywitała się z chłopakiem po drugiej stronie linii telefonicznej i nie dało się nie zauważyć tego lekkiego entuzjazmu w jej głosie.

– Hej. Nie przeszkadzam? – Usłyszała jego cudowny baryton i niemalże rozpłynęła się na jego dźwięk.

– Przeszkadzasz, i w sumie dobrze, bo już nie mogę patrzeć na książki.

– Ja nie mogę już patrzeć na swojego laptopa, ale na szczęście już skończyłem pisać ten cholerny artykuł.

– Jakiś ciekawy?

– Nie bardzo i dlatego tak opornie mi to szło. A ty? Uczysz się?

– Próbuję, ale dzisiaj chyba tylko na próbach się skończy. A przez tę pogodę mam ochotę iść do łóżka, przykryć się kołdrą i przespać tę cholerną burzę – wyznała niezadowolona. Za oknem dało się słyszeć potężny grzmot i ciarki przeszły jej po plecach.

– Burze wcale nie są takie straszne.

– Z której strony? – spytała i usłyszała w słuchawce śmiech chłopaka.

Rozmowa toczyła się swobodnie. O wszystkim i o niczym. Nie mieli jednego tematu, a cały ten czas towarzyszył im śmiech i rozbawienie. Nie było ciszy, milczenia. Rozmowa była tak naturalna, że nie zwracali uwagi nawet na czas.

– Wiesz, chyba przetrwałaś burzę. – Bella usłyszała w pewnym momencie i zapatrzyła się z niedowierzaniem na zegarek.

– No chyba tak, ale ty dostaniesz kosmiczny rachunek za telefon. Rozmawiamy prawie godzinę.

– Jakoś to przeżyję, ale może wreszcie przejdę do sprawy, z którą do ciebie dzwoniłem.

– To jeszcze jej nie było?

– No nie – powiedział z rozbawieniem i Isabella próbowała go sobie wyobrazić, ale nie było to prostym zadaniem. Widziała go przecież tylko dwa razy.

– To w takim razie zamieniam się w słuch.

– To… dałabyś zaprosić się jutro na późny obiad bądź kolację… do mnie. – Jego niepewny głos wydobył się z słuchawki i chłopak wydał się taki uroczy poprzez swoje zagubienie.

– To ma być randka?

– Jeśli już to przyjacielskie spotkanie albo coś… Nie umawiam się na randki – wyjaśnił, a dziewczyna znowu spróbowała go sobie wyobrazić, lecz tym razem nieśmiałego, ale zakończyło się to tylko na próbach.

– Ja też nie umawiam się na randki, więc o której?

– Dziewiętnasta, pasuje ci?

– Jasne. Tylko wyślij mi swój adres sms-em, bo zapomnę.

– Nie ma problemu.

– I mogę mieć do ciebie jeszcze jedno pytanie?

– Pewnie.

– Umiesz gotować?

– Hehe… coś tam umiem. A właśnie, a propos gotowania. Lubisz słodkości?

– Niestety dla mojej figury, tak.

– Eee tam niestety. Mi tam twoja figura się podoba i nie mam do niej żadnych zastrzeżeń.

– Jasne, tylko tak mówisz.

– Wcale nie, Piękna.

– Przestań! – powiedziała dosyć ostro, ale mimo wszystko delikatny uśmiech cały czas był na jej twarzy.

– Okej, ale pod jednym warunkiem.

– Jakim? – spytała, a niepewność była słyszalna w jej głosie.

– To nic wielkiego. Po prostu spójrz w lustro – powiedział i zakończył połączenie.

Chłopak stanął przy oknie i patrzył w ciemne niebo. Burza już minęła, a teraz rześkie powietrze przepełnione ozonem docierało do jego nozdrzy. Jego myśli zajęte były przez tę piękną dziewczynę. Nie mógł jedynie zrozumieć, czemu ona tak nie uważa. Przecież jest niezaprzeczalnie piękna.

Właściwie wcale jej nie znał, a czuł się w jej towarzystwie bardzo swobodnie. Polubił ją. Czuł się tak, jakby znał ją od bardzo dawna i wiedzieli o sobie wszystko. Mógł z nią porozmawiać na każdy temat i nie doznawał przy niej skrępowania czy czegoś w tym rodzaju. Polubił ją, mimo że to był drugi raz, kiedy tak naprawdę rozmawiali. Zadzwonił do niej dzisiaj, bo powodował nim taki impuls, wręcz potrzeba. A zaprosił ją do siebie, gdyż chciał pokazać jej cząstkę siebie. Tak po prostu. Zapatrzony w ciemne niebo, po raz kolejny tego wieczoru chwycił telefon, by tym razem podać jej swój adres.

Punkt dziewiętnasta w mieszkaniu Edwarda Cullena rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka. Chłopak poszedł otworzyć drzwi, ubrany w zwykłe ciemne jeansy i czarną koszulę z podwiniętymi do łokci rękawami. Miedziana czupryna jak zwykle w nieładzie i oszałamiający uśmiech, który u żeńskiej części tego świata powodował zwiększenie tempa pracy naszego najważniejszego organu. Przystojny i niesamowicie męski, choć czasami jak duże dziecko. W rzeczywistości skromny, nieśmiały i lekko zagubiony w dzisiejszym świecie mężczyzna, który kocha wszelkiego rodzaju zagadki i ubóstwia je rozwiązywać, a właśnie taka jedna intrygująca tajemnica, którą pragnął rozwiązać, znajdowała się tuż obok.

Otworzył drzwi i zobaczył w nich tę dziewczynę, która pociągała go, odkąd zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy. Pociągała go jej osobowość. Aura zagadkowości… tajemnicy, którą roztaczała wokół siebie. Isabella… Bella… Piękna… Naturalna i skromna. Piękna przez swoją prostotę.

– Cześć – powiedziała trochę nieśmiało, gdy on patrzył się w nią jak w obrazek.

– Hej, Piękna. Wejdź proszę. – Wpuścił ją do środka, a ona przewróciła oczami, delikatnie się uśmiechając, gdy znowu to usłyszała. _Piękna. _To samo wychodziło mu z ust. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym ani nic. To po prostu się działo i nie miał na to żadnego wpływu.

Bella weszła do mieszkania, a chłopak pomógł ściągnąć jej płaszcz. Wiedział, jak się zachowywać w stosunku do kobiet. Przede wszystkim szacunek. Tak został wychowany, za co był wdzięczny swoim rodzicom.

– Zrobiłaś to, o co prosiłem? – spytał trochę niepewnie, a dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z niemym pytaniem w oczach. _O co chodzi? _– Znaczy się, czy spojrzałaś w lustro?

– Ach… to…. – Zaczęła i uśmiechnęła się do niego przyjaźnie. – Spojrzałam i zobaczyłam to, co zawsze i nie mam pojęcia, co ty widzisz.

– Kiedyś ci powiem.

– Trzymam cię za słowo – odpowiedziała mu i rozejrzała się dookoła.

Mieszkanie było średniej wielkości, ale zadbane, mimo że mieszkał tu młody chłopak i można nawet zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że jest przytulnie.

– Ładne mieszkanie – pochwaliła i znowu posłała mu swój uśmiech.

– Dziękuję i czuj się jak u siebie. Ja tymczasem zajmę się kolacją. Powiedz mi tylko, wolisz truskawki czy toffi? – spytał, posyłając jej swój łobuzerski uśmieszek.

– Co knujesz?

– Zaraz się przekonasz, więc?

– Truskawki.

– Okej, to ja zaraz wracam. Rozgość się – oznajmił i zniknął w kuchni.

Bella po raz kolejny rozejrzała się po mieszkaniu. Stół nakryty dla dwóch osób. Pod ścianą stało pianino, a na nim ramki ze zdjęciami. Podeszła bliżej i przyjrzała się im uważniej. Na jednym była przytulona ciut starsza para, prawdopodobnie jego rodzice, z kolei na drugim Edward ze swoimi rodzicami. Zdjęcie musiało być wykonane parę lat temu, bo chłopak wyglądał na znacznie młodszego. Beztroski, uśmiechnięty, z tą rozwianą miedzianą czupryną.

Siedzieli na wprost siebie, zajadając się pysznymi naleśnikami przygotowanymi przez chłopaka. Rozmowa toczyła się swobodnie, a butelka czerwonego wina powoli pustoszała.

– Yyy…. Edward…, bo ja chciałam porozmawiać o nas… to znaczy nie tyle o nas, co może o relacjach między nami – wyjaśniła, odrobinę się rumieniąc.

– Też chciałem o tym z tobą porozmawiać, lecz miałem nadzieję, że to ty zaczniesz.

– Wredny jesteś, ale ci wybaczę – powiedziała z lekkim rozbawieniem, lecz po chwili spoważniała. – Edward, ja nie szukam związku. Nie chcę się z nikim wiązać na stałe – wyznała i spojrzała mu niepewnie w oczy.

– Rozumiem i też nie chcę związku, ale polubiłem cię i nie chciałbym kończyć naszej znajomości.

– Gdybym cię nie polubiła, nie siedziałabym w tej chwili w twoim mieszkaniu i nie zajadałabym się pysznymi naleśnikami twojej roboty. Też nie chcę kończyć tej znajomości. Przespaliśmy się ze sobą i nie ukrywam, że chciałabym to też kiedyś powtórzyć – ujawniła, a drobne czerwone plamki pokryły jej policzki. Powiedziała na głos to, co myśli, ale była z nim szczera. Kawa na ławę. – Może po prostu zostańmy przyjaciółmi – zasugerowała i spojrzała na niego.

– Z dodatkami? Bo ja nie mam nic przeciwko.

– Ale na pewno? Ja nie chcę… Bądź ze mną szczery.

– Na pewno – zapewnił ją i podniósł swój kieliszek. – To co, za przyjaźń?

– Za przyjaźń.

– Z dodatkami – dodał jeszcze, a dziewczyna posłała mu uroczy uśmiech. Stuknęli się kieliszkami i zanurzyli swoje usta w winie, a po chwili znowu powrócili do swobodnej konwersacji.

– Grasz? – spytała w pewnym momencie, wskazując na pianino.

– Gram to trochę za dużo powiedziane. Po prostu lubię od czasu do czasu pobrzdąkać.

– Jasne, a zagrasz coś dla mnie? – zapytała, posyłając mu swój najcudowniejszy uśmiech, ale w tym przypadku to nie zadziałało na chłopaka. Nie tym razem.

– Niedoczekanie.

– Proszę – powiedziała i wyglądała w tej chwili jak kot w butach ze Shreka, co wywołało śmiech u chłopaka.

– Czy Shrek to twój ulubiony film? – Spytał, co ją trochę zdezorientowało.

– Yyy… a co?

– Bo ostatnio coś wspominałaś, że księcia na białym koniu zamieniłabyś na ogra, a przed chwilą wyglądałaś identycznie jak kot w butach – powiedział, delikatnie się śmiejąc, co lekko ją zdenerwowało.

– Czepiasz się.

Bella wstała od stołu i zaczęła krążyć po pokoju. Poruszała się po nim bardzo swobodnie, jakby tu mieszkała albo przynajmniej bardzo często w nim bywała. Chłopak uważnie jej się przyglądał i nie był w stanie ukryć delikatnego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy.

Dziewczyna podeszła do stojaka z płytami i zaczęła je przeglądać. Sting, The Rolling Stones, Metallica… w pewnym sensie klasyki. Przeglądała je i nie mogła wyjść z lekkiego szoku. Tego się po nim nie spodziewała. Miło ją zaskoczył.

– Czego ostatnio słuchałeś?

– Śmiało, możesz sprawdzić – powiedział, a Bella przycisnęła odpowiednie guziczki i z głośników wydobyli się Scorpionsi.

_Still loving you_ wypełniło ciszę w pokoju. Edward patrzył, jak dźwięki jednego z jego ulubionych utworów nią zawładnęły. Wręcz zahipnotyzowana wsłuchiwała się w piosenkę. Wstał i bezszelestnie podszedł do niej, ujął jej dłoń w swoją i lekko przyciągnął do siebie. Drugą rękę położył na jej talii, a Bella ułożyła głowę na jego piersi w miejscu serca, wsłuchując się również w jego rytm.

Poruszali się delikatnie na środku pokoju, a piosenka cały czas wypełniała jego ściany. _Still loving you_ dobiegło końca, lecz oni nie zaprzestali swojego tańca. Schylił się nieznacznie, chcąc odszukać jej usta. Jedno muśniecie, drugie… Delikatny pocałunek, aż wreszcie usta odnalazły rytm namiętności. Jedne skubały drugie. Ssały, kąsały… Języki walczyły o dominację. Pocałunek nieznacznie zwolnił swoje szaleńcze tempo i oderwali się od siebie. Mleczna czekolada znowu utonęła w głębokiej zieleni. Jedno spojrzenie zahipnotyzowało drugie. Nieme pragnienie było widoczne w jej, jak i jego oczach.

– Kochaj się ze mną. – Delikatny, ledwo słyszalny szept opuścił miękkie usta dziewczyny.

Nie trzeba mu tego było dwa razy powtarzać. Pragnął jej. Pożądał. Ich usta znowu się połączyły. Dłonie pieściły przez ubranie drugie ciało. Przylgnęli ciasno do siebie i na oślep podążali do sypialni.

Zaczął składać mokre pocałunki na jej szyi i twardym zarostem drażnił jej delikatną skórę. Bella drżącymi dłońmi zaczęła rozpinać jego koszulę. Guzik po guziku, odsłaniając idealne ciało chłopaka, aż w końcu pozbawiła go górnej części ubrania. Zsunął ramiączka jej stanika i zaczął całować nowo odsłonięty fragment jej skóry. Drobne rączki błądziły po jego umięśnionym torsie, na przemian ze słodkimi pocałunkami.

Usiadł na brzegu łóżka i pociągnął ją za sobą, by usiadła na jego kolanach. Składał pocałunki na jej szyi, dekolcie, schodząc niżej do zagłębienia pomiędzy piersiami, a dłonie chłopaka pieściły jej plecy i pośladki. Bella, z oczami zmrużonymi w rozkoszy i dłońmi wplecionymi w jego kosmyki, dotykała na oślep ustami, tam gdzie była w stanie, napawając się jednocześnie dotykiem jego warg na swoim ciele.

Dwa ciała zespolone w jedno. Zapach seksu, pożądania i namiętności unoszący się w powietrzu. Ona, chcąca poznać najskrytszy zakamarek jego ciała. On, pragnący nauczyć się jej na pamięć. Dwoje kochanków pożądających siebie nawzajem. Dodatek do ich przyjaźni, na który oboje wyrazili zgodę. Seks bez zobowiązań, którego oboje pragnęli.

Pasujący do siebie idealnie. Jak dwa elementy układanki. Dwie połówki jabłka czy też pomarańczy. Dwójka przyjaciół, która w aktualnej chwili poznawała się od tej fizycznej strony. Ciało przy ciele. Usta przy ustach. Dłonie zaspokajające spragnione dotyku ciało. Nagość, namiętność, pożądanie i potrzeba zaspokojenia.

Słońce zaczęło wdzierać się do sypialni, a jego promienie tańczyły w miedzianych włosach chłopaka, powodując, że stały się rude. Lekki grymas pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy promyki dotarły do jego oczu. Przewrócił się na drugi bok, szukając po omacku swojej przyjaciółki, ale natrafił na pustkę. Otworzył najpierw jedno oko, potem drugie. Nie było jej. Usiadł na łóżku i przetarł twarz dłońmi, chcąc już w pełni opuścić świat snu, i rozejrzał się dookoła. Wszędzie były porozrzucane ich ubrania. Jej stanik, majtki, bluzka, jeansy. Została.

Naciągnął na siebie bokserki i opuścił sypialnię. Zajrzał o łazienki, lecz tam jej nie było, ale cicha muzyka doleciała do jego uszu. Scorpionsi wydobywali się z głośników, tak by nikogo nie zbudzić. Stanął w progu kuchni i oparł się o futrynę drzwi. Bella, w jego koszuli zapiętej jedynie na dwa guziki, zaglądała do lodówki. Grzebała we wszystkich szafkach. Zachowywała się tak, jakby była u siebie. Ale Edwardowi to nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz podobało mu się to, jak swobodnie czuje się w jego mieszkaniu.

– Mogę się dowiedzieć, co robisz? – spytał, podchodząc do niej i składając słodkiego buziaka na jej policzku.

– Hej. Yyy… no chciałam zrobić śniadanie. A długo tak stałeś w drzwiach? – spytała odrobinę zawstydzona, co rozbawiło chłopaka.

– Wystarczająco długo, by zobaczyć, jak sprawdzasz zawartość wszystkich szafek i lodówki. Znalazłaś coś ciekawego?

– Owszem, patelnię i jajka. Co powiesz na jajecznicę? – spytała, podnosząc patelnię i jajka, ukazując mu swoje zdobycze i robiąc przy tym taką minę, że Edward zaczął się śmiać.

– Jestem jak najbardziej za. To ty się zajmij jajecznicą, a ja zajmę się resztą. Kawa?

– Herbata.

– A no tak, zapomniałem, że nie lubisz kawy. Wybacz.

– Wybaczam.

– To jaka ta herbata? Jakieś specjalne życzenia? – spytał, posyłając jej swój firmowy uśmieszek, co przyprawiło Bellę o szybsze bicie serca, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

– Zwykła czarna z dwoma łyżeczkami cukru.

– Się robi.

– To świetnie.

Przyrządzili wspólnie śniadanie, by potem razem do niego zasiąść. Rozmawiali, śmiali się, chcąc poznać się lepiej. Koszula Edwarda, którą Bella miała na sobie, co chwilę odsłaniała jej wdzięki, prowokując chłopaka do spojrzenia tam, gdzie nie powinien. To było silniejsze od niego. Była piękna i nie dało się oderwać od niej wzroku.


End file.
